Think Twice
by Mystical.Reader
Summary: Emily doesn't think twice before she does something that will change her life for the better even if it hurts at the time.


Author's Note: Here I am with another Celine Dion song title prompt.

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song I chose from Celine Dion.

Song Title Prompt: Think Twice – Celine Dion

Song Title Prompt: Why oh Why – Celine Dion

Emily Prentiss didn't think twice when she jumped in front of the bullet that was meant for Aaron Hotchner. She could not afford to think twice because if she had she probably would have lost him because the bullet would have hit his heart. As it was the bullet tore through her shoulder and she bit down to keep from screaming in pain.

"Prentiss! Prentiss answer me damn it!" Hotch yelled.

Emily tried to answer him but her whole body felt cold and heavy. Before she could say anything everything went black even though she could still hear things she could not get her eyes to open.

"Emily come on baby. Open those beautiful brown eyes of yours for me. I need to see them. Please Emily I love you." Aaron said as tears filled his eyes.

He kept pressure on the wound as he looked around. Why oh why hasn't he told her how he feels about her? Now it might be too late. What would he do if she didn't make it?

"Hotch the ambulance is on the way." Dave said as he knelt down on the ground beside his best friend and the woman he thought of like a daughter.

Aaron heard Dave but did not bother answering him as his eyes were glued to Emily. "Emily I need you to wake up please. I have so much I need to tell you. I am so sorry that I did not tell you before now. Please Emily open those eyes at least for a second. I need to see you open them or I need to hear you talk. I need for you to be okay. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you in it."

Emily finally was able to flutter her eyes open and when she saw the look in Aaron's eyes she knew that everything she heard was the truth and not another one of her dreams. She knew in that moment in time that he was in love with her like she was with him. She licked her dry lips even as she finally heard the sirens for the ambulance.

Emily knew that she shouldn't talk but she needed to tell Aaron something so she fought the battle as her eyes tried to close and kept her eyes locked on Hotch and she whispered through all the pain she felt "I love you too Aaron. I will be fine. Will you ride in the ambulance with me?"

Aaron felt the air rush out of his lungs when Emily opened up her eyes and then talked to him. He gently smoothed the hair off of her face and then bent down and kissed her on the head. "Nothing could keep me from riding with you in that ambulance Emily. I will be with you every step of the way."

Emily tried to smile but let out a gasp of pain. She let her eyes close again as she heard the sirens stop in front of where they were currently at. She felt Aaron squeeze her hand so she squeezed his hand back with the last of her strength and then she lapsed into unconsciousness again.

Dave smiled even though the situation was grim. He was happy that the two people who were like family to him finally confessed their love to one another. When the paramedics reached them he moved out of the way so that they could kneel down beside Emily. He knew that Aaron was too worried about Emily to tell them what happened so he did. He helped Aaron up off of the ground after the paramedics placed Emily onto the stretcher and then patted Aaron's back.

"Go with her Aaron. We will meet you there here in a few minutes. I will make sure that the LEOs have everything they need. Right now your place is next to Emily." Dave said.

Aaron smiled a grateful smile at Dave. "Thank you Dave I would appreciate that. I will see you when you guys get to the hospital."

Dave nodded and watched as Aaron rushed to catch up to Emily who was being loaded into the ambulance. He kept on watching until Aaron was in the ambulance and the ambulance was on the way to the hospital with the sirens blaring and the lights flashing. He sent up a small prayer that Emily would be alright.

Aaron held Emily's hand in the ambulance all the way to the hospital and then into the room she was put in. He hated letting go of her hand but he knew that the Doctor's needed to work on her so he moved back but stayed in the room.

"Sir I really need you to leave the room so we can work on Miss Prentiss." a Nurse said.

Aaron glared at her and said in a hard voice "It's Agent Prentiss not Miss Prentiss and I'm not leaving her side. I promised her that I would be beside her every step of the way and that is what I damn well will do."

The Nurse gasped but the Doctor stepped in "Betty he is fine where he is at. He isn't in anybody's way and I think he will do more good being in here than he would be out of the room. His voice seems to be calming Agent Prentiss down who is starting to come around good. Sir it looks like the bullet was a through and through but from what I can tell the bullet didn't hit any arteries. We will have to take her up to surgery but she should be alright to leave tomorrow. They will sew up the muscle that was tore when the bullet went through her. Can you sign the papers for her to go to surgery since she can't sign them?"

Aaron nodded and said "Yes, I can. I actually have medical power of attorney on her just in case something like this happens. Will she be alright though? She lost a lot of blood."

The Doctor gave Aaron a smile as he said "She has lost a lot of blood but we can fix that with a blood transfusion. That is another reason why she will need to stay overnight. As long as she doesn't have any complications she will be released in the morning."

Aaron nodded and held out his hand for the papers that needed to be signed that the Nurse had in her hand. Once he signed them he walked over to Emily and bent his head and kissed it and whispered "I'll be here waiting for you when you come out of surgery. I love you."

The Doctor said "I'll have the Nurse show you where you can wait. The surgery shouldn't take more than a couple hours if that."

Aaron nodded and said "Can we go through the waiting room? The rest of my team should be here by now."

The Nurse nodded and led the way out. Once Aaron was at the door he turned and looked back at Emily once more before following the Nurse. Once they hit the waiting room Aaron saw the rest of the team standing there and noticed how they kept looking at the double doors like they wanted to break through them.

"She is being taken up to surgery. The bullet was a through and through but it didn't hit anything. They want to sew any muscle that was tore from the bullet not to mention the entrance and exit wound. They will be keeping her overnight to make sure that she doesn't have any complications from the surgery or from the blood transfusion that they want to do on her. The Nurse is taking us up to where we can wait on her to get out of surgery."

Everyone nodded and then started following Aaron and the Nurse. Once the Nurse showed them where to wait she looked at Aaron and said "I will make sure to let the Surgeon know that you are out here waiting. He will come talk to you once he is done."

Aaron nodded and then started pacing the waiting room floor. The team just watched him and were concerned about him as well as Emily. They were all smiling softly though because Dave had told them what Aaron had said to Emily at the scene and what Emily had said to Aaron. They all knew that Aaron and Emily were in love with one another and were just waiting on the two to realize it.

After what seemed like a lifetime but was really only an hour and a half a Doctor came out in blue scrubs. "Family of Agent Prentiss?"

Aaron jumped out of the chair he had been sitting in and rushed over to the Surgeon with everyone else right on his heels and said "We're her family."

The Surgeon smiled. "I'm Dr. Wyatt and I'm the one who operated on Agent Prentiss. She came through the surgery with flying colors. The bullet didn't hit anything vital. We are in the process of giving her a blood transfusion and if all goes well she will be released in the morning. We did have to sew up two muscles and the entrance and exit wounds. She will need to wear a sling for the next six to eight weeks. I'd like for her not to be alone for those weeks as she is going to need help. She will need to be off work for the next two weeks at least and then she can only go back on light duty. She needs to be out of the field for the six to eight weeks that she has the sling on. Is there an Aaron Hotchner out here? She is asking for him"

Aaron smiled. "I'm Aaron Hotchner and I'll make sure that she isn't alone. She will be coming home with me."

Dr. Wyatt smiled and said "If you'll come with me then I will take you to her."

Aaron nodded and followed Dr. Wyatt to the recovery room and once there Dr. Wyatt said "We will be moving her to an actual room soon. You can stay with her if you would like too."

Aaron smiled and said "I'm going to be by her side until she is released."

Dr. Wyatt chuckled. "I can see that you feel the same way about her that she does you. As soon as she came out from under the anesthetic she started asking for you and telling us that she needed to make sure that you were alright and that you knew she was alright."

Aaron chuckled and said "That is Emily for you. Even when she has been shot she is worrying about other people."

Dr. Wyatt smiled and then left Aaron's side.

Aaron took a deep breath in and then opened up the door and walked in and said quietly "Emily, Sweetheart are you alright?"

Emily looked at Aaron when he came to a stop by the hospital bed she was on. "I am now. I thought I dreamed you telling me that you loved me."

Aaron ran his fingers lightly through Emily's hair as he bent to brush a soft kiss across her lips. "You didn't dream it Emily. I do love you. I thought I had lost you. Why did you jump in front of me when that shot was fired?"

Emily shifted a little before replying "I couldn't live in a world that didn't have you in it. I couldn't let you be hurt. If that shot would have hit you it would have went through your heart."

Aaron shook his head. "Sweetheart I think you're forgetting something. I had my vest on. Yes, I would have been bruised but I would have been okay."

Emily blushed and said sheepishly "I did forget. I didn't think twice when that bullet was coming towards you. Don't worry about me so much Aaron. We are both alive and we are both fine."

Aaron raised an eyebrow so Emily amended what she said. "Alright I may not be fine but I'm alive and I will be fine. I love you."

Aaron gave Emily a dimpled smile as he kissed her once more. "And I love you too. But please don't ever do something like that again. Seeing you like that just about killed me."

Emily gave a slight nod and closed her eyes. The pain medicine was kicking in and along with the anesthetic it was making her drowsy. As she drifted off to sleep she felt Aaron's lips flutter on her forehead, nose, cheek and mouth. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


End file.
